Ne sera sans doute jamais continué
by Caliborth
Summary: Horuss a peur du tour que prend sa relation avec Rufioh et Kurloz essaie d'être là pour lui à sa manière. Dit comme ça, on penserait qu'il va y avoir du smut. Peut-être si je continue ça.


L'aube s'installait progressivement, sur Beforus, depuis maintenant quelques dizaines de minutes, et les couleurs chaudes flamboyaient au contact frileux et turquoise des étoiles, que la nuit rejoignait comme à regret. Incapables de toutes façons d'apprécier ce que ce spectacle pouvait avoir de beau, les trolls dans le grand nid aux façades ocre avaient depuis longtemps tiré les rideaux, plus par souci d'intimité que dans la prévision du ciel.

Ils étaient allongés sur le grand lit de Rufioh, réunis dans une longue embrassade, entamée juste après l'amour. Malgré tout, Horuss devinait les sentiments de l'être aimé. L'amour rouge pouvait parfois offrir une sensation de lucidité et de compréhension profonde de la personne qu'on aimait. Je ne pourrais dire si cette sensation est authentique ou illusoire elle permet cependant, de façon certaine, d'accéder à une vision plus profonde de la personne rouge. Quoiqu'il en soit, Horuss pouvait, d'une façon instinctive, mais aussi par sa longue pratique de la compagnie de Rufioh – ils avaient, après tout, toute l'éternité devant eux, à présent – deviner que ce dernier s'était lassé il pouvait tout aussi bien, et ne s'en privait pas, ignorer cette idée insinuamment persistante. Son cœur, lui, avait plus de mal.

« j'a1 trop chaud, bébé... la1sse-mo1 deux s'condes, tu veux. »

Rufioh repoussa doucement Horuss et s'écarta, se tournant vers le mur que jouxtait son lit.

« Tu devrais te serrer davantage contre moi, au contraire. Mon sang est plus froid que le tien, pour des raisons que tu connais, et cette a%ion devrait te refroidir.

_ oh allez, sucre, c'est pas vra1, tu es chaud bou1llant ma1ntenant, héhé.

_ Non.

_ shhhhhhhhhhh... »

Horuss savait qu'il ne pourrait obtenir davantage de Rufioh et se mit sur le dos, abandonnant la vision de son amour rouge. Il laissa son regard errer sur le plafond, au hasard, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'était bien la millionième fois qu'il vivait un moment similaire avec Rufioh. Sa relation avec lui, c'était un peu comme un ravin dont il se rapprochait peu à peu. Arriverait un moment où il allait tomber, et alors, il n'y aurait plus que le vide. Cela aurait dû être une idée rassurante. Ces derniers temps, c'était de plus en plus évident, mais les efforts de déni de Horuss étaient efficaces.

Son esprit ne resta pas vide longtemps, ces impressions l'assaillirent dès sa garde légèrement baissée, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Rufioh, le cœur serré.

« Mon amour. Rêves-tu ?

_ ce sera1t sûrement le cas s1 tu me la1ssa1s cinq minutes, bébé...

_ Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, j'en suis sûr. A cent pur sang.

_ hnngghhh. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Horuss avait besoin du contact de Rufioh, comme une dernière consolation, peut-être un espoir, toutes ces impressions qu'il avait au sujet de leur relation pouvaient être, après tout, vraiment dans sa tête, comme il essayait de s'en persuader. Il préférait se croire paranoïaque. Il savait que ce besoin de contact n'était pas partagé.

« As-tu toujours aussi chaud à présent ?

_ non, je su1s m1eux.

_ Alors, puis-je t'étreindre ?

_ s1 tu veux... (sa phrase s'éteignit sur un baillement). »

Horuss se rapprocha de Rufioh doucement, et se colla contre lui en cuillère, un bras autour de sa taille et veillant à ne pas le serrer trop fort. La sensation était délicieuse. Comme toujours. Comme toujours, c'était la même réalisation que Horuss faisait en silence, je l'aime toujours autant, comme si ça n'allait jamais, jamais s'arrêter. Pas exactement ça, plutôt comme si ils étaient figés dans un présent éternel pour le temps de leur amour. Et factuellement, ils étaient figés dans un présent éternel, en quelque sorte. Rufioh ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer cette éternité.

Lorsque Horuss ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Son premier geste fut de chercher Rufioh dans le lit, qui, bien entendu, n'était plus à ses côtés. Celui-ci apparut sur le pas de la porte, dans un t-shirt blanc trop grand qui servait de pyjama, encore tout fatigué et les cheveux en pétard (encore plus). Il venait sûrement de se lever quelques instants auparavant, et avait dû aller manger quelque chose dans la cuisine, à son habitude. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, ramenant les couvertures sur lui.

« Bonjour, mon amour.

_ salut, bébé. »

Horuss se rapprocha de Rufioh, et l'embrassa sur la joue afin de l'encourager à tourner la tête vers lui. La manœuvre échouant, il caressa tendrement le visage de son amant et l'orienta dans sa direction. Il allait l'embrasser, mais Rufioh le coupa en secouant la tête.

« hé sucre, 1l faudra1t penser à rentrer, tu ne cro1s pas ? »

Horuss garda le silence sur cette remarque, n'offrant en réponse que la pression de ses lèvres sur celles de Rufioh quand celui-ci se fut fait immobile. Le sang de bronze répondit au baiser moins passionément, et se détacha de Horuss avec douceur.

« je su1s sér1eux... écoute, on a passé les d1x dern1ers jours ensemble... d1x jours, ent1ers, faut pas qu'on reste trop enfermés, tu cro1s pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. (Horuss prit la main de Rufioh et la serra dans les siennes, les yeux baissés.)

_ euh, écoute, bébé, euh... j'a1 beso1n de fa1re une pause, tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Horuss releva les yeux et il comprit parfaitement. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes.

« ce n'est pas que je veux pas te vo1r, ma1s je voudra1s vo1r les autres auss1, tu vo1s... »

Rufioh continuait à s'expliquer, s'éloignant de ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu dire, depuis un moment déjà, ravivant l'espoir dans le cœur de l'homme équin. Il n'en avait pas vraiment marre de lui, il se languissait juste des autres. Horuss ne pensa pas vraiment aux autres, du moins pas trop longtemps. Il n'y avait personne à qui il se sentait vraiment attaché, malgré ses efforts de relation avec Meulin et les divers trolls avec qui il conversait régulièrement. C'était la même chose pour Rufioh, pensait-il, quasiment... Sauf Damara.

« Je vois. Je comprends que notre relation demeurera inchangée, ça me va si tu as besoin d'espace. »

Horuss détourna le regard en direction de la fenêtre, dont Rufioh avait dû ouvrir les volets à son lever. Il y avait peu de nuages, et pas l'expression déçue de son amant dans les étoiles bien visibles.

Il y avait pas mal d'occupations à avoir en dehors de juste Rufioh, en vérité. En dehors de ses passions, il fallait qu'il se soucie de maintenir sa moiraillegeance avec Meulin, par ailleurs. Celle-ci était aussi vive qu'à son habitude, et ponctuait ses discours de gestes éloquents en langage des signes, que Horuss devinait plus qu'il ne comprenait. En vérité, c'était elle qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. Il avait beau voir le succès de leurs descencêtres du même sang dans ce quadrant, il n'arrivait à appliquer le même algorithme dans sa propre relation. Alors qu'il se sentait plutôt proche d'Equius dans la mesure de leur intérêts et sangs communs, il avait plus de mal à rapprocher Nepeta de Meulin. Cette première semblait d'un tempéramment plus agréable et posé, enjoué sans être trop dérangeant. Moins vulgaire, en quelque sorte, même si elle restait juste un sang olive.

Surtout, il commençait à avoir du mal à se confier à Meulin sur des sujets qui le touchaient trop personnellement, surtout quand il ne pouvait se les admettre à lui-même de façon directe. Ce qui était un problème énorme dans une moiraillegeance. Et les conseils de cette dernière ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup, elle semblait pas vraiment le comprendre comme il aurait voulu.

Après un long moment ensemble où elle prit de ses nouvelles, le fit parler de sa relation avec Rufioh (où il évita soigneusement les points sensibles), et parla longuement de ses propres expériences durant son absence – tiens, elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec Porrim, et Horuss, devine quoi ? Elle pense que malgré tout ce que dit Kankri, il pourrait être rouge pour la buveuse arc-en-ciel, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? – il prit congé d'elle, et se mit à marcher au hasard dans la bulle onirique.

Il croisa Latula et Mituna, leur adressa juste un signe de tête sans s'arrêter, peu d'humeur à aucune sorte de bavardage, surtout pas avec quelqu'un qui n'en serait même pas capable, malgré le grand sourire de rigueur placardé sur son visage. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait pas mal de problèmes de communication dans le groupe, que ce soit à cause d'un handicap, volontaire ou non – il pensait à Kurloz – ou à cause d'un choix linguistique qui compliquait tout pour tout le monde – il pensait à Damara. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que certains d'entre eux étaient juste... Aaaaah, bref. Finalement, la personne la plus normale du groupe pouvait aussi bien être Aranea, malgré son peu d'affinités avec Horuss, malgré son éloquence qui parvenait à rivaliser avec celle de Kankri.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il aperçut Rufioh, au bord de la zone boisée. Il parlait avec animation à quelqu'un qui était dissimulé à Horuss par un arbre. Finalement, on en revenait toujours à Rufioh. Il était réticent à s'approcher de son amant, puisque celui-ci avait besoin d'espace. Et de toutes façons, il était avec quelqu'un, ç'aurait été impoli. D'ailleurs, Horuss ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être perdu dans lui. Il contourna discrètement l'endroit, pour poursuivre son chemin, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard pour savoir qui était l'interlocuteur de Rufioh. Ah, Damara, évidemment. Damara qui tenait Rufioh par le col, lui parlant véhément dans un mauvais japonais dont le sang bleu ne pouvait comprendre un seul mot à cette distance. Damara qui resserra sa prise et rapprocha Rufioh d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, cette salope sans manières ? Foutue sang de rouille. Horuss hésitait FORTEMENT à intervenir, Rufioh était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, et... Damara l'embrassa, avec violence, d'une façon qui aurait passé pour du noir à n'importe qui d'autre que Horuss. Elle allait mourir une seconde fois, sur le champ, tout de suite, à la seconde.

A ce moment, une main s'abbattit sur Horuss. Il se débattit pour s'en dégager, sans réfléchir, tout à sa furie, mais la prise ne se relacha pas, impassible. Enfin, le sang bleu se retourna brutalement, prêt à déverser sa colère sur le misérable qui osait intervenir. Il s'agissait de Kurloz, qui lui opposait une moue calme et détachée.

« Oh, Grand Highb100d. Ayez l'amabilité de me lâcher, j'ai une urgence qui me verrait dans l'obligation de vous piétiner, sans e%aggération. »

Kurloz ne bougea pas pendant bien quelques longues secondes, puis rassembla ses mains devant lui en forme de pique, ayant pris une expression impérative.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est de la kismesissitude entre eux ? En êtes-vous sûr ? Qu'est-ce que cela change, de toutes façons ? »

La colère de Horuss fondit, et malgré ses doutes, il se laissa gagner par cette idée consolante et se laissa entraîner par Kurloz, qui l'avait pris par le poignet et l'emmenait.

« Highb100d ? Pouvez-vous me dire où nous allons ? »

Kurloz se retourna vers lui et appliqua son index sur sa bouche, intimant à Horuss de faire comme lui et de fermer sa p'tite gueule. Ce dernier ne posa plus de questions, et, après quelques minutes, il se retrouvèrent devant le nid de Kurloz, au dedans duquel le mime l'invita. Horuss entra sans rechigner et s'assit sur un canapé que lui désignait le sang indigo. Kurloz s'assit à côté de lui, et pointa du doigt successivement Horuss au niveau du cœur puis de la bouche.

« Vous voulez que je vous parle ? De quoi, votre chevaleresque hauteur ?

_ (Kurloz désigna la poitrine de Horuss à nouveau, avec un sourire et un dodelinement de la tête encourageants.) :o)

_ De moi ?

_ (Sourire plus grand.) :o)

_ C'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à e%aminer à mon sujet, j'en ai peur. (Sourire.) 8=]

_ (Kurloz secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et approcha ses mains l'une de l'autre à nouveau, formant les gestes qui correspondaient à sa désignation de Rufioh en langage des signes.) :o/

_ (Horuss comprit instantanément, ayant vu Meulin faire le geste tant de fois en parlant du sang bronze.) Oh. Oh, hé bien, je me suis laissé un peu emporter tout à l'heure, car je me suis mépris sur le sens de leurs intéra%ions, mais vous étiez là pour me retenir, donc je suppose que je vous remercie, Grand Highb100d.

_ (Kurloz pencha sa tête sur le côté, encourageant.) :o)

_ Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus ? Pourquoi ?

_ (Kurloz tendit la main vers Horuss et... lui caressa la joue, dans une démonstration d'affection visiblement sur le côté coloré des quatre quadrants, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gênante et inappropriée pour Horuss.) :o)

_ (Ce dernier attendit que Kurloz cesse son geste avant de répondre.) Hm, je comprends, vous vous souciez de moi. Je crois...

_ :o)

_ Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans ignorer que je partage déjà une moirallegeance avec Meulin ? Ne vous ve%ez pas, mais il est e%c100 que j'accepte de nouvelles inclinations pâles. 8=D

_ (Kurloz secoua la tête à nouveau. Il laissa passer un silence gênant, puis refit les gestes correspondant à Rufioh, et désigna la bouche de Horuss.) :o/

_ Vous voulez en savoir plus. Hé bien, que peut-on dire ? D'accord, je suppose que je peux en parler, puisque tout le monde est fi%é sur le sujet, à présent. Je ne m'attendais bien sûr pas à trouver l'amour si bas sur l'hémospectrum, mais après tout, les choses sont bien différentes maintenant, dans la bulle onirique, c'est comme pour ma relation avec Meulin, d'ailleurs. Enfin, évidemment, cela a été aux dépends de Damara, même si je me flatte d'avoir gardé des rapports corrects avec elle, en ce sens, je peux comprendre qu'elle m'en veuille. (Horuss s'arrêta, conscient de raconter n'importe quoi.)

_ :o/

_ Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas agi comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure si je n'étais pas an%ieux à propos de ma relation avec Rufioh. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'e%prime pas tout ce qu'il pense avec moi, à vrai dire, et il est de plus en plus 100natique ces derniers temps.

_ :o) (?)

_ J'ai légèrement peur qu'il... Oh, et puis zut, je veux dire, je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se lasse de moi déjà.

_ :o(

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me confie à vous, en vérité. Je veux dire, j'aurais dû dire ça à Meulin. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas le meilleur e%emple de moirail, si vous voulez bien e %cuser ces paroles.

_ :o/

_ (La situation devenait vraiment désagréable, en fait. Horuss regrettait à présent d'avoir parlé à Kurloz de quelque chose d'aussi personnel.) Je vais y aller, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je n'ai pas vou100 vous importuner. (Ironie.) 8=) »

Sans laisser Kurloz exprimer quoique ce soit, le sang bleu se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du nid.

« ATTENDS. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête du Zahhak, profonds et emplis de flexions impératives. Il se retourna, main sur la poignée, et vit les yeux de Kurloz, qui l'avait suivi, violets parcourus de lueurs irisées. Ils étaient magnifiques, en vérité. Le violet s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, les pupilles du Makara reprirent leur blanc nécral. Il se pencha sur Horuss, qui demeurait là interdit, et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se redressa aussitôt et sourit comme à son habitude, comme si de rien n'était. :o)

Marchant sur le chemin du retour, avec le fort désir de s'enfermer chez lui et ne plus ressortir pendant au moins d1x sema1nes, Horuss rejouait mentalement la scène qui venait de se produire, encore et encore, sans plus comprendre au bout de la 100tième fois que quand cela était vraiment arrivé.

Cela ne comptait certainement pas comme d'avoir trompé Rufioh, décidait Horuss sans hésitation, quelques jours plus tard, chez lui. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait d'y penser ? C'est que c'était si étrange, de la part du highblood. Il en resterait perplexe pendant au moins cent mille révolutions solaires. C'était, de toutes façons, une raison de plus pour éviter l'étrange Makara.

D'un autre côté, plus préoccupant, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Rufioh. Il n'avait pas tenté d'engager la conversation sur Trollian de son côté, pensant que son amant le contacterait bien quand il aurait eu assez d'espace. Et pourtant... S'il ne revenait jamais ? Et si c'était déjà fini ?


End file.
